happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hi Ho Skuas
"Hi Ho Skuas" is the forty-two episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Noah the Elder *Boss Skua *Frankie *Dino *Vinnie *Brokebeak *Francesco *Furry the Skua Transcript (In the sky, a pack of skuas are flying to Penguin-Land) *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. Our job is to stop against the penguins. *Brokebeak: Yeah. The chicks will be mine! (The skuas are heading to Penguin-Land) *Noah: My god, did you see that? *Elder 1: Yes, a herd of skua familes are going after us. *Elder 2: This is a danger zone. *Elder 3: The skuas are here! *Noah: This is a warning. We have to stop them! *Elder 1: SKUAS ARE ON THE LAND! (The skuas arrive to attack the penguins) *Mumble: Oh no. What can we do? *Gloria: We must defeat them. *Seymour: Yes, good idea. *Mumble: It's time to fight! (The adults fight against the skuas) *Mumble: Yeah! Get out of here now! (The adults throw the snowballs against the skuas as the skuas fly away) *Noah: Get out! Get out! Get out! Don't ever come back again! *Boss Skua: Fine! I will have another revenge someday. *fly away* *Noah: Nice. All of the skuas left once again. *Memphis: Yeah Noah. The Parent Skuas tried to attack us and we hit them back. *Norma Jean: This is a job for defense. *Maurice: Yeah. I got your back. *Michelle: All thanks to you Noah. *Noah: Good job my incoming elders, i can see the point that your doing good on defeating the skuas. I wonder what will the skuas' new plan be. (Meanwhile with the skuas) *Boss Skua: My plan has failed. I will kill the emperors someday for revenge. *Dino: This is the tenth time we failed to stop the penguins in one month. *Boss Skua: Ever since court, we started the lies that we would continue to stop the emperors. (Arriving at Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: There we are, home. *Dino: I wonder what the parent skuas have done. *Brokebeak: Another parent has two chicks, and the other parent has three chicks. That make the group of 9. *Boss Skua: Yes. Correct my friend. *Furry: There we are. Our landing spot. (The skuas land on their spot) *Boss Skua: Good. I need a pack of failed family members to talk. *Brokebeak: I saw them. They were with us. We must warn them about not capturing chicks for us. *Boss Skua: I'll tell. *Parent Skua #1: Boss, we are sorry for your fail capture. *Boss Skua: How dare you didn't get me a chick! *Parent Skua #2: We planned to steal Erik, but we failed. Mumble HappyFeet has hit us in the head. *Boss Skua: Mumble HappyFeet.....a long time enemy of mine. *Skua Chick #1: Sir, we can do this again someday. *Boss Skua: No! I have failed to eat a baby penguin. You guys were suppose to get me one. *Skua Chick #2: We couldn't. *Skua Chick #3: Me either. *Skua Chick #4: We shouldn't have defeat the adults instead. *Boss Skua: No! With all of my failures. I have something for you guys. *Parent Skua #3: No! We quit! *Boss Skua: What? No! How could you. *Parent Skua #1: Yellaleg, i am tired of your behavior, you treated us like we're your enemies. We are moving to Penguin-Land for now on. Don't even get close to us. *Boss Skua: No. You're gonna get killed there. *Parent Skua #1: I don't care. Come on guys, we're going to a new home. *Boss Skua: No. Just one more chance. *Parent Skua #2: We're out. (The 9 skuas left Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: Curse them. I will get revenge soon. *Dino: It's okay boss, we will stop them soon along with the emperors. *Boss Skua: That's right. I will still get my revenge soon. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Erik: It's pool time! *jump in the pool* *Atticus: This is so fun. *Bo: Yeah. Love the splashes. *Slikk: Give me a try, give me a try. *Ashley: Slikk, did you just went like three times? *Slikk: Three times? It was Erik. *Erik: Nope. This is you. *Slikk: Hey. What can't you cut it off. *Atticus: We don't have time for meme wars, just jump in the water Slikk. *Slikk: Fine *jump in the water* *Atticus: Just take it easy. *Slikk: It had to be good. (Meanwhile with 9 skuas of a family pack) *Parent Skua #1: Man, that Boss Skua would have killed us if he had planned to capture the eggs. *Parent Skua #2: Me too. He's very mean and strange. *Skua Chick #1: There's nothing but anything what Boss Skua said. *Skua Chick #2: We have the worst leader of the Skua-Land. *Skua Chick #3: Who want a new leader? *Skua Chick #1: I do. *Skua Chick #2: Me too. *Skua Chick #3: We only need a few plans. *Parent Skua #1: We should be getting to Penguin-Land by now. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Memphis, what are those? *Memphis: They are Noah's old stuff in the past. He used those weapons to attack the skuas. *Mumble: Yeah. Good times, bad times, even to this day. *Memphis: Noah made a warning about skuas never returning. *Mumble: Yeah, i've heard of that one. *Memphis: He's never letting skuas in ever again. That's the rule. Don't let a skua in the land. Ok? *Mumble: Ok dad. *Memphis: Good. That's my boy. *Mumble: Oh, very good of you. *Maurice: We promise to do better. *Memphis: Got it. *Mumble: I made a deal. *Maurice: Ok then. *Noah: Hello my friends, i am wondering what you guys are doing. *Memphis: Well, just checking out. *Noah: Ah, i see. *Mumble: We're not in trouble? *Noah: No. Why would i give you in trouble? You are my friend. *Memphis: Best friend? *Noah: Yes. Go on now, i need a few of my elders to watch over the chicks. *Mumble: Let's go dad. *Memphis: Okay, this place is much busy than our old homeland was. (At Mumble's cave home) *Terry: Mumble HappyFeet, glad you came, i was so worried about you. *Mumble: Hey there, thank you for waiting. *Terry: You are welcome. *Mumble: How much protection does this land need? *Terry: Maybe like building a bunch of blocks in the border line. *Mumble: We wouldn't gotten a way out like when that iceberg blocked our home like the Doomberg was in Emperor-Land. *Terry: That's a lot of old news. *Mumble: Yeah. I feel old already. (Back with the skua family pack flying) *Parent Skua #1: Hey look, we're almost here. *Parent Skua #2: Can we apologize to that Happy Feet penguin? *Parent Skua #1: I'm aware of that, let's fly down. *Parent Skua #2: To the emperor penguins. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is the first episode where a hero ally with a skua. Gallery Happy Feet - Tonight We Strike.png|"Tonight We Strike" song from The Lion Guard Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep